Problem: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times1}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Answer: We can think of ${5} \times {1}$ as $5$ groups of $1$ circle: How many circles are there? $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times1}\\ \\ &\phantom{{\times}}5 \end{aligned}$